


To Be A Malfoy (LGBT)

by KittyT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Jealous Draco Malfoy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Swearing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyT/pseuds/KittyT
Summary: What does it mean to be a Malfoy? Wealth? Power? Draco doesn't know, because he has never felt comfortable in his own skin. He always thought that something was missing, but he had someone who could help fill that void. The keyword is "had". Thus his frustration was taken out on the one person he wanted to be friends with. Harry Potter. Yet, as the Triwizard Tournament comes around, so does something inside Draco. The Golden Trio gets suspicious as Draco stops tormenting them, and the arrival of an unknown school shakes things up. Especially, Draco. So, what does it mean to be a Malfoy? We're about to find out.!!!!Tags have been changed for eventual sexual content!!!!





	1. "I Promise!"

**_The year 1988 -  Saturday, August 1st- Malfoy Residence_ **

Growing up in a huge mansion as an only child was very lonely for Draco. The house elves were always busy with their given chores, and his father spent most of his day at the ministry. His mother? Well, she only talked to him when he didn't have lessons and she wasn't making dresses. Other than his teachers, Draco hardly talked to anyone, except for one person. This girl was the one person he told everything to, especially his deepest fears. Her full name is Toreli Aquileia Le Fay. Now, she was what Draco called 'titled' or having a prestigious name. Yet, he didn't always think this about her name. Last year, he had the guts to ask her why her mother gave her "such an atrocious name". 

Toreli became utterly offended and gave Draco a good tongue lashing. "ATROCIOUS?! Now, please excuse me. I know a lady should never raise her voice, but ATROCIOUS?! DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, MY NAME IS A PRESTIGIOUS GIFT FROM MY GREAT-GREAT-GRANDMOTHER! WATCH YOUR TONGUE OR I'LL GO GET NARCISSA!" It's safe to say that after that, Draco never felt that her name was atrocious in any way. In fact, he loved the story behind it and hoped that his best friend would be just like the woman her great-great-grandmother, Meghan, named her after. Her first name, came from an archaic witch spell that was used to protect the caster from dark magic, other beings would attempt to cast on them. Her great-great-grandmother was very adept in the oldest of magicks, and once laying her eyes on her granddaughter, she knew what kind of legacy she wanted to leave behind.

The middle name Aquileia came from a warrior mer-folk who swam across the world nonstop to save her sister's life. Her sister was taken for her scales and tears, as they're valuable as potions ingredients. It would be wise to mention that the poachers who took her are now in Azkaban. Toreli's grandmother was the auror who tracked down the poachers with the mermaid. She had witnessed everything firsthand and by giving her granddaughter that name, she had very high hopes.

During her grandmother's time, all mythical creatures were protected by the ministry and had been valuable citizens to the wizarding world. It wasn't until the war with Grindelwald that it started to change. Although, Toreli's family beliefs are quite different from the rest of the purebloods in the wizarding world. They're an Ancient and Noble house that has direct ties to the dark lady Morgana. It is the families belief that when a new witch is born, she is born without magic. Their great-great-grandmothers are the ones to name the child and pass away 8 years after the child is born. Their magic and knowledge will be passed on to the next generation, where it will become the child's own so that they can cultivate it and grow.

This is partially due to their family magick, but it is also to keep their family magick out of textbooks. Only those who marry into the line, or are secret keepers, may know what they know. Her line is known for having very powerful witches, and being associated with them in any way is a privilege. Draco didn't know this fact until recently. He had always heard his parents talk about how Toreli hadn't shown any magic, and that they were worried about their friend's family line. It wasn't until this morning that the Le Fay family came over with a smile on their faces. Meghan had passed in the night, and they watched as she had faded into pure magick swirling around the room in all her beauty. 

Yet, it was also when the Le Fay family had announced that they'd be leaving from England to America. Toreli was being sent to Salem, where she would learn more about her lineage from the last known survivor of Merlin's time. This was a very closely guarded secret of the family, and to be told about this is an honor not to be broken. Ever wonder how Morgana stayed so young? Now, that leads us to where we are now. 

Draco was laying on the grass outside in the fairy garden, watching the tiny fairies zip around above him. Laying next to him was Toreli, who let out a sigh and looked down at their intertwined hands.

"Draco..."

"Hm?"

"Draco. How are you feeling today?" Draco sighed and looked down at his chest. It looked oddly flat, but that's how it seemed to him every day. 

"Like something is missing... I just don't know what." Toreli frowned when she followed his eyes. When Draco got like this, it was hard to cheer him up. He's been like this for as long as she's known him. Always smiling and cheerful around his parents, but behind closed doors, he was always saying that something is missing. They'd run around the manor in the little dresses his mother made, dancing ballet or pretending to be snobby and have afternoon tea. Those were the times he was truly smiling, but after the dresses came off he'd be sad again. Not wanting her friend to be sad anymore, Toreli had promised him that they'd figure it out together as they grew up. They had never planned on her moving away to America at this age.

"I don't know what's missing yet, but will you miss me?"

"...Of course, I will, Toreli. You're my best friend, I'd be crazy not to! I want you to learn all of the magic that you can, and become history's most powerful witch ever. Even greater than Morgana, okay?" He said as he turned to face her. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

 

"I'll learn all of the magic that I can, and come back and kick your butt in a duel!" Toreli said as she raised her hand and bonked him on the head.

"Hey!" Draco said, his hands flying up to his hair. Jumping up from the ground, Toreli laughed and ran away from the angry blonde.

"Toreli! Come back here!" Draco followed suit, jumping up and running after the young witch. "You won't get away with this!"

 

**_The year 1988- Monday, September 1st- King's Cross Station (Four Years Before Hogwarts)_ **

_"_ TORELI!" Draco screamed across Platform 13, as he spotted his raven-haired friend. She was wearing the silver dress that his mother had gotten her for her birthday. It had growing charms on it so that she could wear it as she got older. It was able to change into different designs as well, depending on the occasion. Right now, it was a beautiful sundress with sapphires sown into the hem. His mother had spent a fortune just to make it, and if it was any other family, they would have gone bankrupt. It just goes to show how much his family truly cares about her. Toreli and her family looked over, and he watched as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"DRACO!" She screamed and ran her way over to her best friend. Draco opened his arms, and she ran right into them giving him a huge hug. The held each other tightly, and he heard Toreli start to sniffle. He tightened his hold on her and sighed sadly. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, Tiger. Are you sure there is no way I can see you before you complete your schooling? Is there any way I can contact you?" Draco asked softly. Toreli shook her head and sighed. She had already talked to the teachers at Salem about communication. Only family members were allowed to be contacted, and even that was very limited. They took teaching the ancient arts very seriously and didn't allow any kind of distractions at the school. Not even pets! Once a witch had graduated, she was able to do whatever she wished, but as long as she was a student she'd be on a very tight leash. They were gifted with the opportunity to find a familiar, and show off their magic to the entire school upon completion. Bragging rights, really. Getting kicked out of Salem barred you from becoming a magical apprentice and a block would be placed on any magic you obtained from the school.

"I'm sorry, Dragon. They're very strict about communication there. I promise the time will go by so fast that you won't even realize I was gone!" Toreli said as she pulled out of the hug. "OH! I have something to give you!" She exclaimed. Toreli put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a hairpin. It was a sleeping silver dragon coiled around a sleeping onyx tiger. The eyes were beautiful emeralds that glittered brightly in the light. "I had it specially made! It's you as the dragon and me as the tiger. There's magic woven into the metal that'll let us know how the other one is. If we're happy, sad, in danger, alive...or dead. I have the necklace version! Promise me you'll wear it?" Draco looked at the pin in awe. His best friend cared about him that much? It must have cost a fortune! He looked up at his friend in happiness. "I pro-!" Startled, Draco was cut off. A loud whistle when off announcing that the train was getting ready to depart. It would be a 12-hour train ride to reach the station in New York. Draco looked up and watched as Toreli's mother came over and gave him a hug. "We'll miss you dearly, Draco. Please take care of yourself, and don't hesitate to owl. I will let you know how Toreli is doing as soon as I can." With that, she gave Draco one more squeeze and grabbed her daughter's hand. 

"Take good care of yourself, Perri," Narcissa said, "I don't make dresses for just anyone, you know." A smile crossed Perri's face as she nodded at Draco's mother. With a wave and a goodbye, the Le Fay family boarded the train along with the other magical families. Suddenly, a wave of panic and sadness washed over Draco as the train started to move. He lurched forward and ran towards the slow-moving train. _'No.'_ He thought. _'No. No. No. No. Don't leave me. Don't leave, Toreli!'_ "DON'T GO!" Draco screamed as he started to run alongside the train. Tears stung in his eyes as he watched his friend open the compartment window.

"I'LL BE BACK SOON! I PROMISE YOU, DRAGON. I PROMISE!" She screamed at him as the train disappeared into the dark tunnel. He stopped running, as felt tears start to flow down his cheeks. Draco clutched the pin in his hand and looked down at it. In his grief, he couldn't feel his mother wrap her arms around his shoulders. He couldn't hear his dad asking him if he was okay. With his friend gone, he felt nothing. For once in his life, Draco felt nothing.

**_The year 1988- Monday, September 3rd- Salem_**

Watching Draco run to the train with tears in his eyes, broke Toreli's heart. She knew that she was all that he had, but she couldn't just push her magic aside for him. She had screamed and thrown things when she heard that she had to move to America and cut off contact with Draco. At some point, she had told her mother that she'd rather be dead than leave her best friend behind. Perri had sat her daughter down and told her that she'd be able to see Draco as soon as she finished her schooling. It was futile as Perri knew it took ten years to complete Salem but didn't have the heart to tell her daughter. By that time, Draco would have graduated school and started to court other girls. Her daughter wouldn't be able to hang around her friend once he courted someone. So Toreli took it upon herself to stay in contact with Draco in any way possible. That's where the pin came in. It would heat up once Draco put it on, and send their emotions to each other. Right now, it was cold, which meant that hadn't put it on yet. She could feel his magical signature through it, which meant that he at least had held it. 

It disgusted Toreli that she had to leave her best friend behind. She was supposed to grow up with Draco. They were supposed to figure out what's missing, but her family pulled her away to America. Looking out of the car window, she watched as the trees slowly stopped moving as the car was parked.

Getting out of the car, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the gates. Salem was a huge black castle in the middle of a gated forest. With all of the wards around it, people who trespassed on the land found themselves in a nasty trap, unless they were muggles of course. The magic of the land was very sensitive and quite alive. So much magic was concentrated on the laylines that it made them sentient. The could think and feel on their own and had an unconditional love for its students. 

Toreli could feel the magic underneath her feet as she walked towards the massive castle. It was trying to comfort her and take away her sadness, but only Draco would be able to do that. Still, she let a small smile grace her features at the persistence of the land. She could feel the satisfaction it had at making her smile.

"Now, Toreli, "Her father, Rupert, said. "I know this is hard for you, but you'll have a great time here." 

"Yes, sweetheart. I had a great time here when I was your age." Her mother said. "I made a ton of friends, and I enjoyed my classes very much. I know you'll be a great witch."

Reaching the castle doors, Toreli watching in awe as the doors opened on there own and a woman stepped out. She was wearing a deep plum colored cloak, with a black floor-length dress underneath. With one look you could tell that she was the Headmistress of the school. She radiated magic, and the castle grounds seemed overjoyed to see her with a flower blooming at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome to Salem." The lady said, smiling at the flower. "I am Headmistress Celina. It is a pleasure to see you again Le Fay, it had been many years." A smile made its way onto Perri's face at the sight of her old schoolmate. 

"It's a pleasure to see you again too, Celina. The ten years we spent together seems only like it was a day, doesn't it?" It was too late for Toreli's mother to realize her mistake. They watched as a horrified look crossed her daughter's face at the news.

"Wait. Ten years?!" Toreli exclaimed in alarm, "It takes ten years to graduate from Salem?!" She frantically looked back from her mother to the Headmistress.

A chuckle left Headmistress Celina's mouth. "Of course it does. You won't be leaving Salem until you're 18 years of age. Your mother should have told you that, dear."

"No! No, she didn't! I'm supposed to go back to England in two years! I promised Draco I'd grow up with him!" Tears of anguish appeared in Toreli's eyes. Frantically, the castle grounds sent calming emotions towards the distressed girl. It seemed to work as they watched her physically deflate. 

"Well, darling, I'm afraid that won't be possible." The Headmistress carried on, "You will not be able to complete your training until you're 18 years old. Magic takes time to cultivate. Those who graduate from the schools in the United Kindom never reach their full potential." She scoffed in disgust. "No wonder their ancient magick is running out. They've done it to themselves letting the ministry control what kind of magic they're allowed to do and teach. Here at Salem, you'll learn everything from necromancy to a simple incantation like Lumos." 

"Then I'm going to be the first person to finish Salem before the ten-year mark! I don't care how much work I'll have to do! I promised Draco I'd help him!" She screamed at Headmistress Celina. "I'll do as much as I can each semester, and study so hard that I'm able to cast in my sleep!" Her parents sucked in a breath and looked at their daughter in shock. They knew that their daughter had valued Draco as a friend, but they didn't know it was to that extent. Her mother felt proud to hear what her daughter had just said. She had the motivation to finish her schooling and knew that her grandmother Mehgan was right. Their daughter would be an extraordinary witch.

"Then, Miss Le Fay." said Headmistress Celina with a smile on her face," I welcome you to Salem...I expect great things from you." She swept her hands towards the front doors and motioned her in. Toreli took a deep breath and turned to her parents with determination in her eyes. "I'll be out soon. Don't forget that." With her final words, she walked up the stairs and into the castle. Her necklace still cold against her skin.

Little did she know, that her best friend would still attempt to contact her every day, begging her to come home. Toreli would never hear or see those letters.


	2. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

**_The Year 1991- Tuesday, July 31st- Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley_ **

Draco's father had woken him up early in the morning to get things done before they went to Diagon Alley. His mother had sent him to Madam Malkin's to get his robes customized first, so they could pick them up before they left. So that's where he was right now, in the back of Madam Malkin's shop standing on a footstool, while a witch pinned up his long black robes. He was feeling kind of sad, wishing that Toreli was there next to him getting fitted as well. It took a while for him to put the pin on, but after he didn't receive any letters back from Toreli, he was at a loss. It was the closest contact he had to her. Madam Malkin came from the front of the store with another boy. She stood him on a stool next to Draco and slipped a long robe over his head, beginning to pin it to the right length. He was scrawny with a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape, which was presumed to be broken.

"Hello," said Draco, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said Draco in a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy looked at Draco with a weary face. "...Have you got your own broom?" Draco continued to say.

"No," said the boy.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," The boy said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do -- Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said the boy, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family has been -- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said the boy, making Draco start to wonder if he knew how to have a conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw something frantically moving. He turned his head in that direction.

"I say, look at that man!" said Draco exclaimed, nodding towards the front window. A giant man with a large beard was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said the boy, sounding pleased to know something Draco didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Draco, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" He looked at the man in indifference.

"He's the gamekeeper," said the boy with terribly hidden annoyance. 

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage -- lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy coldly.

"Do you?" said Draco, with a slight sneer. He was starting to get annoyed. He was just trying to make friends with the boy. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy shortly. _'How unfortunate'._ Draco thought sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said with no emotion. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." The boy sounded hesitant. Draco took this opportunity to continue talking, to the now, newly discovered pureblood.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" Draco looked at him with probing eyes. Before the boy could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear." The boy hurriedly hopped down from the footstool and started to make his way towards the door.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said Draco, disgusted at the lack of manners Harry had. It seemed like no one knew how to properly address a pureblood heir anymore. "Savages I tell you." He mumbled to himself, as he fingered the silver pin in his hair.

  ** _The Year 1991- Friday, September 1st- Hogwart's Express_**

The three boys entered the compartment, and Draco recognized one of the boys sitting down. It was that scrawny boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. Draco was more interested in him than he originally was in Madam Malkin's. He really wanted to make friends with Harry Potter to make his father proud, and hopefully, fill the void in his chest.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" "

Yes," said the boy who is now known as Harry. Draco watched as he looked at the other boys standing behind him. Crabbe and Goyle. His father had told him that the families had a pact signed between them from the beginning of time. They were vassels to the Malfoy family and served them as bodyguards and protectors. Being thickset and looking extremely mean, this worked unusually well for Draco.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy heard someone attempt to pitifully hide a snicker as a cough, and turned to look at them. Instantly he back offended and disgusted at what he saw.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry, not wanting to look at filth any longer. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco felt very vaguely embarrassed, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks, from Harry's expression. He found himself desperately trying to hold on to that feeling.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Harry and Ron stood up, in what was to be assumed as anger. "Say that again!" Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

Draco didn't feel anything as he watched their anger grow. "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, sounding quite pathetic to Draco. He rolled his eyes and glanced back at the boys behind him.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leaped forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. An ugly rat was hanging off his finger, with sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Draco carefully sidestepped as Goyle swung the rat round and round, howling. With a scoff, Draco turned and elegantly walked out of the compartment, hearing Goyle yelling behind him. Mentally, he scoffed, _'Men.'_

  ** _The Year 1991- Friday, September 1st- Hogwarts_**

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful for Draco. Those two lugs had gotten back to the compartment shortly after he did. Draco didn't even bother asking if Goyle was okay. He wasn't worth the breath. After what happened with Harry, he vowed to never feel embarrassed ever again. Although, he did want to feel something and had finally found someone who could help. Yet, that didn't help the empty feeling inside of himself. Looking around at the castle, his mind started to wonder as he got increasingly bored. Draco was roused out of his thoughts by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She looked around making eye contact with some of the students.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Some of the students started to murmur in excitement, before quieting down again.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as 91 you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Longbottom's cloak, and on Weasley's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."

Waiting for Professor McGonagall was equally as boring as everything else. The ghosts didn't scare nor surprise him, and he just wanted to be sorted and seated. This whole affair was taking way too long. Soon the Professor came back and they made their way inside the Great Hall. Draco looked around, spotting the Slytherin table and nodded at a student who winked at him. McGonagall placed the Sorting hat onto the stool, and everyone silently waited for something to happen. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart; 

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Draco rolled his eyes, unamused. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment in her hands. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. 

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again. 

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

 "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Granger, Hermione!" The bushy-haired girl practically ran to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Longbottom, Neville"  The boy he fell over on his way to the stool, causing Draco and a few others to snicker. Draco started to pay attention as it got closer to him being called.

"GRYFFINDOR,"

"MacDougal, Morag."

Too eager to go up, Draco didn't hear what the sorting hat had called for him. Upon hearing his name called he swaggered forward. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd be in Slytherin, and was proven right as the hat had barely touched his head, when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" He got up from the stool and walked over to the Slytherin table, which was clapping politely for him. Draco sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle and felt something thump against his thigh as he sat down. Tuning everything out, he pulled out the hairpin and looked down at it. It was warm, and the little tiger was lashing its tail with anger pulsing through it. _'Toreli...'_ He thought sadly. _'What's making you so angry? I wish I knew how you were doing...'_ A gnawing feeling started in his head, and he clutched the pin tightly. It steadily got hotter and start to burn his skin. As the gnawing feeling grew, his vision blurred, and a vision flashed across his eyes. 

_**The Year 1991- Friday, September 1st- Salem Battlegrounds, Battle Magic Exam**_

_"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Toreli screamed across the sun-lit field, as she held a broken necklace chain in her hand. Her magic pulsed within her veins, making her hair stand up and lash around in the electric waves. The witch she was battling had taken a cheap shot at her neck with enchanted knives and had broken her precious necklace. Toreli took the broken chain and wrapped it back around her neck, the chain fusing back together. Enraged, she lifted her hands to the sun with a fireball forming between them. The witch battling her looked at her fellow eleven-year-old, terrified._

_"I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" She roared and released the magic._

_**The Year 1991- Friday, September 1st- The Great Hall, Slytherin Table**_

Draco's vision suddenly came back to him, and he raised his empty hand to his head. 'What was that?' He thought. The pin in his hand pulsed with uncontrolled rage and Draco clutched it in his hand desperately trying to feel everything his friend was.

 


	3. "Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not all people who have dysphoria act like Draco is. This is purely from an experience I've had.
> 
> Also, the song later in the chapter is called "You Should See Me in a Crown" by Billie Eilish. I recommend listening to the song while you read that part, as it adds a creepier factor into the chapter.
> 
> I'll be uploading chapters as often as I can, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.
> 
> 10-29-18: Next Chapter will be up by 9pm EST

* * *

 

_Parsaltongue_

_'Thoughts'_

**Singing**

* * *

 

_**The Year 1994- Friday, September 1st-  The Great Hall (8:45 pm UK Time)** _

Striding into the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was the perfect embodiment of a pureblood. Not a strand of his shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair was out of place. His clothes were dry and ironed to fit his form nicely. If someone were to look closely, they could see a soft shimmering of something in his hair. A sliver hairpin pulled his bangs out of his face, underneath a weak notice-me-not charm. Anyone who was to question him about the new hair accessory would hear about how it was the latest fashion in Italy. If they knew him well, they'd roll their eyes in a jokingly, sarcastic manner. If they didn't, then they'd think he's an entitled, spoiled brat in Slytherin. Draco didn't care about what any of them thought about it, as it made him very happy. The soft purring and warm heat that came from the tiger kept him from feeling too empty. He let himself get lost in the feeling, and forget the world around him. It allowed him to look around at the people, and finally focus better. Being able to focus better, allowed him to do a lot of thinking and self-assessment. 

As the years went by, Draco found himself very interested in girls. 

He was quite aware of how they're voices were all different pitches, and how elegantly some carried themselves. He found himself getting jealous every time he heard them talking about new dresses, or how their breasts got bigger over the summer. _'Why can't I be like that?'_ He thought to himself sadly, the emptiness coming back tenfold. _'Why am I like this? A dis-'_ His thoughts were cut off by an intense wave of happiness and excitement that wasn't his own. A very faint smile graced his face, as he felt the constant wave of happiness flow through his body. It made him think back to when he was younger, and Toreli used to bonk him on the head every time he got sad. _'I'm glad you're happy, Tiger. I miss you.'_  Draco's vision blurred slightly, and he heard a faint echo of a girl's conversation. _"Triwizard...ENGLAND?!...DRAGON!...Congratulations, Miss..."_   Too soon, he was startled out of his thoughts by a loud yell from the Gryffindor table.

“You’re JOKING!” said Fred Weasley loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall suddenly broke, causing Draco to become briefly confused until he laid his eyes on Mad-Eye Moody. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. “I am not joking, Mr. Weasley,” he said, “though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar . . .” Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. “Er — but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . .” said Dumbledore, “where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

“The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.”

“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

“The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.” 

 “Eager though I know all of you will be eager to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” he said, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age — that is to say, seventeen years or older — will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This” — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, “is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.” 

“I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!” Dumbledore clapped as a makeshift farewell to get the students to leave. The Hufflepuff table, like good students, got up and started to walk out. He noticed that the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were half and half on leaving and staying, but they all were talking about the age restriction. A certain red-haired moron that is friends with the boy-who-lived-who's-better-than-everyone was complaining loudly about the age restriction. WIth a roll of his eyes, Draco glanced towards the seventh years and waited for the signal that meant they could leave. Not seeing it, he casually went back to his tiramisu happy to be able to finish his dessert. 

"...We should go discuss this matter in the common room." Draco glanced down the table just as he finished his dessert. He took notice that it was a seventh year who mentioned returning to the common room. As if they were one, the entire Slytherin table stood up and made their way out of the Great Hall. The older years surrounded the younger years as the walked out, like a herd of elephants surrounding their young. It'd be up to a group of students to explain to the first years about the order of Slytherin. Naturally, this would be Draco who is still in the lead of his age group and well trusted among the snakes. 

As they descended the stairs, Draco came up behind the group of first years with two seventh years flanking him. _'I hope these new hatchlings are okay...Those who come to Slytherin are usually mistreated in some kind of way or have a dark-centered core.'_ He thought to himself while observing the new housemates in front of him. Many people don't understand how the sorting works, and assume it is just strictly on characteristics. During Draco's first day at Hogwarts, Snape had sat all of them down and told them how the sorting really worked. First, your magical core would be assessed determining how developed it was. Ravenclaws had medium-strengthed cores, but made up with it with how smart and driven they were. Hufflepuffs usually had a fairly strong core and cultivated it with their caring personalities. Slytherins have very strong, dark-centered cores that mature quickly. This is why they valued cunning and ambition because their cores are also unstable if not cleansed properly. Shockingly, Gryffindors had weak cores which why they value courage and bravery. This is so their cores mature by the time they graduate.

Slytherins usually came from unstable families, which caused them to grow up quicker than their cores can manage. It wouldn't be uncommon at night to wake up to someone screaming bloody murder, because their cores are expanding quickly. That's why they perform cleansing rituals four times a year; five for the first years. This is so their body can contain their core until their body is able to maintain it. The rituals were normally quite painful and resulted in passing out.

Draco and the rest of Slytherin came to a halt outside of the wall leading to the common room. As one, a hiss left their lips (excluding the first years of course).

_  "Lord Slytherin, we require passage into the safety of your nest." _

A gasp was heard from the first year in front of Draco, and a small smile graced his face. Parseltongue was supposed to be a trait strictly for the Slytherin line. Decades ago, an amphitheater was discovered through a wall just off of the common room. A magically preserved painting of Salazar Slytherin was hung in there and he shared some Parseltongue with his Slytherins. A select few were chosen to learn the language in full, and Draco was one of the honored few. He held that with pride, as it meant he would become a valued figure within Slytherin society. It was all crazy, really.

Before he knew it, Draco was alone in the common room with the first years. They looked nervous standing in front of him, and he gave them a smile. He took a deep breath and pushed the chronic, empty feeling away.

"Hello, and welcome to House Slytherin. You've all been chosen to be apprentices of the great Salazar Slytherin.  Congratulations." He looked each of them in their eyes and noticed that a few were quite prideful of being accepted. "I won't sugar coat when I say that you were chosen because of your problems. Many of you have very strong cores that are also unstable. Like many of the others here, you will be taught how to control and cleanse it. We in Slytherin expect great things from you, and it is important to remember that we are a family. If you have a problem with someone in here...don't. You won't be able to get rid of them and any inter-house fights will not be tolerated." His eyes narrowed at a few boys snickering in the back and cleared his throat.

"Don't think that because you have the weekend or a free period means you can slack off. You have a schedule in here, outside of your classes. You will be taught pureblood etiquette, even if you are not pureblood. There will be dancing lessons until your third year, and ritual making until your seventh. It is our job to make you the perfect specimen for society. Don't mess this up." The students in front of him looked scared, causing Draco to sigh and soften his voice. 

"You will be taken care of here. Whatever happened at home will not reach you here. I can assure you... Professor Snape will be by in ten minutes to guide you into the ritual area. Please go to your rooms and organize until then. Make sure to wear comfortable clothes. The first year dormitory is down the hallway marked "First Years", and your name will be on the door. There are wards on each door, no matter the gender, so only those who are assigned to the room may enter without explicit permission. Consequences for those attempting to break past those wards will be immediate and unpleasant. You are dismissed." 

Draco watched as they scampered away to their dorms, and sighed walking down the hallway to his dorm. Looking at his door, he saw that he was the only one in this room. With his age group having an odd number, it was to be expected. Biting his lip, he opened the door and stepped into the room. Taking a second to look around, he closed the door and walked over to the full-length mirror. He admired how the pin glittered in the light and removed his robe. His eyes roamed up and down his body before stopping at his face.

Staring at himself in the reflection, an intense wave of sadness and anger washed over him. Tears formed in his eyes and started to flow down his cheeks, as his body shook violently. Raising one hand, he clutched his shirt over his heart and started to sob. "WHY?!" He screamed. "WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T-" His voice cut out and he started coughing.

Falling to his knees, Draco raised his head and looked brokenly into the mirror. "Why can't I be beautiful like those girls?" He whispered to his reflection. He reached up and fisted his hair, curling into a ball. "My body doesn't feel right." He whimpered and laid down on his back. Pins and needles pricked him all over his body, especially around his genitalia. It felt like his magic was just underneath his skin, desperately trying to break through.

His dull eyes searched the ceiling as if it would speak to him. _'Why was I born like this? Why can't I be a girl? My life would be so much better.'_  He thought, closing his eyes. _'Why?'_

If someone was to walk into the room, they'd find Draco passed out on the floor with tear tracks down his face. If they walked over to him, they'd see a soft glowing seemingly coming from cracks in his skin. And if they knew where to look, they'd find a pin of a dragon and tiger no longer asleep, but looking at each other sadly.

_**The Year 1994- Friday, September 1st-  Salem's Amphitheater (2:45 pm Pacific Standard Time)**_

Toreli's POV

The tension was quite high while sitting in the Tenth Year's section of the bleachers. Everyone sitting here would soon be competing in a free-for-all battle to the death. Well, not literal death...this year. Those who have already been cast out are in the infirmary replenishing their magic reserves or getting wounds treated. As people were taken out, more were introduced in. The Headmistress has us being sent two at a time, to make the game last longer. The generated area we would be fighting in is an abandoned city. It had a lot of places to hide, and surprise attack others. I was dressed quite scandalously in a black chained mini skirt with a black crop-top shaped like a skull. The necklace that was made as a connection between Draco and I was wrapped around my upper thigh, like a garter belt.

After the chain was broken in my third year, I learned that it's better to keep it off a chain. I could feel the warmth the dragon gave off, along with the soft empty feeling that came with it. A sigh left my lips, as I felt that emotion turn into distant happiness. It's been seven years since I left England to come and attend Salem. I don't want to admit that my mother was right, but life at Salem was more enjoyable than I thought it would've been. For my seven-year-old self, leaving England was a stab in the back by my parents... But leaving my best friend, well, that felt like I was dying. I remember throwing a huge temper tantrum after my mother told me we were moving to America. Grandmother Mehgan had passed just hours beforehand and they didn't give me a chance to process what had happened.

I understood what was going to happen, but I refused to accept it. Of course, I knew that I would've been attending Salem for ten years. Although, I had hoped that it was only like that in my grandmother's time. I just I wasn't lucky enough for it to have been changed, by the time I was going to attend. 

Boarding that train had to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. That made all of my exams seem like nothing compared to the anguish I went through. Watching my Dragon run after the train with tears in his eyes had shattered my heart into a million pieces. So, standing in front of Salem's gates, I made a promise with myself to finish my schooling before Draco graduated. I spent my first two years struggling with the amount of work given. Salem being a boarding school, we never got a vacation for more than two days. Even then, we were expected to have our work completed by the last day of our break. Nights were spent learning how to cast spells in an instant, with an attack from a classmate always imminent. 

Salem didn't have sorting as Hogwarts did. We weren't sorted on our characteristics. Newcomers were constantly put in threatening situations to determine what kind of magic that they had. Many of the students here had basic magic like those who attend school in Britain. Roughly three hundred students had special abilities about of the six hundred and fifty. If you couldn't guess, we are sorted based on our abilities and the specific subcategory it falls under. Let's say that someone was adept in potions. They would be instructed to brew one hundred potions, one for each potion category. Depending on what they got, they'd be sorted into the Potionmaker building, and room with people who were amazing at love potions specifically. It seems complicated, but it's really a matter of understanding how to sort things. It didn't matter where you were sorted, it was still required that you learn everything being offered. Astronomy. Rituals. Battle Casting. Rune Development. 

A loud boom and cheering cut off my thoughts about my childhood.

"AND DOWN GOES TULIP!" Headmistress Celina shouted excitedly into the microphone. A laugh left my lips, as I noticed Tulip had gotten the side of her head shaved during the battle. Apparently, I wasn't the first to notice as other students started to call her out on her new hairdo.

"HEY TULIP! LOSE SOME PETALS?!"

"LOOKING GOOD TULIP! CAN YOU DO MINE TOO?!"

I rolled my eyes, and let a giggle leave my lips as Tulip flipped off everyone. A mediwitch came out to get her and the girl she was battling, causing everyone to break out into whispers. From what I could see, neither of them seemed to have too much damage done to them. If they were lucky, both of them would be graduating.

"NOW!" Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the Headmistress. "IT'S TIME TO WELCOME IN TWO OF YOUR FAVORITE WITCHES!" Ear-shattering screams of excitement echoed through the amphitheater. A grin graced my face as I felt myself being teleported down onto the field. I was hidden in a warped pocket, so people wouldn't be able to see me until we had been announced.

"OUR TWO CONTESTANTS ARE HARRIET ULIEE AND TORELI LE FAY!" The screams got impossibly louder as I appeared on the field across from Harriet. I smiled at the blonde-haired witch and took off running into the city. Using my magic, I unclasped my grimoire from my skirt and teleported to the top of the tallest building. Opening it, I skimmed the table of contents and chose the magic that I wanted to do. _'That's perfect.'_ I thought to myself. _'No one has seen that ability in action during a battle before.'_

Taking a deep breath, I centered my magic into my vocal cords and felt them hum softly. A feral grin crossed my face, and I summoned crystal tablets to look at all of the participants. _'It was nice competing with you while it lasted.'_ I thought as the last of the group had been entered onto the field. Closing my eyes, I took in another breath and started to sing.

 **Bite my tongue bide my time**  
**Wearing a warning sign**  
**Wait till the world is mine**

  
**Visions I vandalize**  
**Cold in my kingdom size**  
**Fell for these ocean eyes**  
  
**You should see me in a crown**

  
**I'm gonna run this nothing town**

  
**Watch me make 'em bow**  
**One by one by one**  
**One by one by**  
**You should see me in a crown**  
**Your silence is my favorite sound**  
**Watch me make 'em bow**  
**One by one by one**  
**One by one by one**  
  
**Count my cards watch them fall**  
**Blood on a marble wall**  
**I like the way they all**  
**Scream**

  
**Tell me which one is worse**  
**Living or dying first**  
**Sleeping inside a hearse**  
**I don't dream**  
  
**You say**  
**Come over baby**  
**I think you're pretty**

  
**I'm okay**  
**I'm not your baby**  
**If you think I'm pretty**

  
  
**You should see me in a crown**  
**I'm gonna run this nothing town**  
**Watch me make 'em bow**  
**One by one by one**  
**One by one by**  
**You should see me in a crown**  
**Your silence is my favorite sound**  
**Watch me make 'em bow**  
**One by one by one**  
**One by one by one**  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at the crystals. A grin crossed my face and laughter left my throat. 

"Checkmate."

Screams suddenly erupted all around me and I looked up. The generated city had reverted back into the small field it was originally. Looking around, I noticed that the majority of the contestants were unconscious except for a select few. A smile graced my face when I noticed that one of the ones fighting to stay awake was Harriet. 

"AND JUST LIKE THAT! TORELI LE FAY COMES AND STEALS THE WIN RIGHT FROM UNDER THEIR FEET!" A ninth-year roared into the microphone. Suddenly, my surroundings changed and I was sitting in a room with a few tenth graders. "Congratulations, to all thirteen of you." My head snapped to the front, and I noticed the Headmistress in front of me. Quickly, the thirteen of us rose and bowed to Headmistress Celina. She chuckled, "Please return to your seats. We have much to discuss." We did as we were told and sat down in the chairs we appeared in. 

"The thirteen of you are here because you passed with high marks on the final exam...and yes, I do realize that a few of you were almost taken out by Miss Le Fay's song. Nevertheless, you weren't, by some lucky chance. You have graduated from Salem with the rank of Scarlett Witches. Thus, leading into my next topic." Headmistress Celina paused and observed all of us. Not a hair was out of place, and she nodded in approval. "The three magical schools in Europe are having something they call the Triwizard Tournament. The three schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, have managed to get the competition reinstated from its closure. Hogwarts' Headmaster has invited a select group of Salem's students to participate. There is an age limit of seventeen to enter, so I'm afraid Miss Le Fay you will not be able to enter...Now, your parents have been informed and agree that this will be a great learning experience...We will be leaving in October, just after your official graduation." Excited whispers sounded around me, as I finally realized what the Headmistress said. _'ENGLAND?! WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND?! HOGWARTS,  NONETHELESS! I'LL GET TO SEE DRAGON!'_ I freaked out internally. Excitement flowed through my body, and I felt my thigh bracelet heat up.

"...You are dismissed and may go see your scores... Except, you, Miss Le Fay." I looked up at the Headmistress and nodded, waiting for everyone to teleport away. Once they were gone, the Headmistress let a smile grace her face and she opened her arms for a hug. I grinned at her and ran into her open arms, laughing happily. 

"I'm so proud of you Toreli." The Headmistress said, "You told me that you were going to graduate early, and you did. You are by far the best student I have had the privilege of knowing. Congratulations, Miss Le Fay. You'll have people begging for your hand in marriage by next year." She chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Thank you, Headmistress Celina. It wasn't easy, but I made a promise." I stated. She gave me a knowing smile and waved me off.

"Now, go look at your score. Shoo." I laughed and teleported away, but not before a wave of extreme pain and sadness coursed through my body. ' _Draco!'_ Was the last thought I had before everything went black.


	4. "I saw her in a dream."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Draco fell unconscious, Toreli was hit with a wave of pain which knocked her out as well. What happened after they were knocked out?
> 
> Next Chapter: "He's mine, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting on Sunday! Things are getting really busy now so i'll be posting whenever I get the chance.  
> Please don't forget that this story will get sexual, and you must read at your own discretion. I will place warnings in the chapter notes. Let me know if there is anything I should correct!
> 
> Warning: Slightly sexual content such as mentions of nakedness and sexual stimulation towards the end of the chapter. Read at your own regard.

_**Saturday, September 2nd-  Draco's Dorm (3:30 am UK Time)** _

It was hours later when Draco started to come back from unconsciousness. His body badly ached all over, as if someone had ripped a bunch of hot needles out from under his skin. He attempted to move his body but quickly stopped, crying out in pain. It was almost like he was paralyzed.

'It...hurts. Mother,' he whimpered mentally, 'it hurts so much.' 

So Draco laid there, the pain in his body slowly fading away along with the life force in his hairpin. Once the pain disappeared, he reached out with his magick to the hairpin. When his magick reached the hairpin, Draco was expecting to feel the somber emotions of his distant best friend...instead he felt...nothing. 

Alarmed, Draco shot up from the ground and grabbed at the pin in his hair. Roughly, he wrenched the pin out, yanking out a few strands with it. Holding the pin in his hands he built up his magick and sent a blast towards it. There was a bright flash, but Draco couldn't detect anything. The pin wasn't telling him that she was alive or that she was dead. It was empty. It was as if she didn't exist and that broke his heart more than her being dead. 

In anguish, Draco felt his heart constrict and he screamed. He screamed such a haunting, gut-wrenching scream that it shattered the silencing charm and echoed through the dungeons. 

_**Monday, October 26th-  Hogwarts Grounds (12:00 pm UK Time)** _

 

In being so attentive, it wasn't hard to notice that the Hogwarts staff was losing their marbles over the fast-approaching arrival of the Triwizard Tournament. Portrait and suits of armor were polished clean to the point that they looked and acted brand new. Much to Draco's displeasure, the teachers gave more work to the students and even Hagrid followed suit. In needing to hold up appearances, the amount of work was draining Draco's personality. He didn't find teasing the Golden Trio enjoyable, but more work than anything. Draco just didn't have the attention span for anything anymore. Especially not after his best friend had vanished from the world. It seemed as though everyone was more irritating than usual, and didn't understand what personal space was. So when Hagrid mentioned the Blast-Ended Skrewts, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

 “I will not,” said Draco flatly when Hagrid had proposed this with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra-large toy out of his sack.

“I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks.” Hagrid’s smile faded off his face.

“Yeh’ll do wha’ yer told,” he growled, “or I’ll be takin’ a leaf outta Professor Moody’s book. . . . I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy.”

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. This caused Draco to flushed with anger, but painfully aware of the empty feeling in the hairpin, he chose to keep his mouth shut. After class, the group of frazzled students happened upon a sign in front of the staircase.

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT:**

**The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o’clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early and students will return their bags and books to their dormitories - and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.**

Draco looked at the sign and sighed. He couldn't be excited over this when his best friend is missing.

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle.

During the following week, students were excitedly talking about the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying and the Slytherins made bets with the unsuspecting suckers. Although, if you asked a Slytherin they were simply making deals.

_**Monday, October 26th-  Draco's Dorms (1:00 pm UK Time)** _

Upon entering his dorm room, Draco threw off his bag and stripped as he walked to his bed. In only a t-shirt and briefs, he flopped down onto his bed and let out a sigh. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it towards himself, laying his head on it. Closing his eyes he started to think about his best friend and where she could be. _'She couldn't just disappear like that! She has to be alive! She has to be!'_

Draco's hand started to itch and burn causing him to pull it out from under his pillow. The tattoo was glowing eerie white, and a flash filled the room. Out of nowhere, he felt and heard a soft hum and purr come from his hand. Curiously, he stared at it until a hot wave of magic flowed through his system. _'TORELI!'_ He screamed internally. Excitedly, he looked at his hand before it gave away to a deep longing. He could feel that she was alive, but he wanted to see her too. 

It was as if that thought triggered some unknown wish. His vision blurred and he saw a long enough glimpse of her naked body, which was sitting in front of a tree. His face heated up and his skin became hot. _'Why?!_  ' He thought, suddenly very startled. _'Why did that turn me on?!'_

Painfully aware of his growing member, Draco felt a deep disgust at the thing between his legs. Burrowing his face further into his pillow, he thought,  _'Why? Why do I even have that? It doesn't even feel like it's meant to be mine.'_

_**Day Unknown - Time & Location Unknown** _

Darkness filled the expanse of her eyesight, but she could feel the sun against her eyelids. A warm feeling filled her body as the sunlight shone down on her skin. The burning against her eyelids gently coaxed them to open up and experience the world.

A deep serene blue was the first thing to grace her eyes, as she opened them. She had expected to see the dazzling sun in all of his glory shining down on her. Yet, as she raised her head and looked around, the sun did not show himself.

 _‘Handsome Sun, am I not worthy to see your excellence? For you have woken me from a dark slumber. There must be a reason...is there not?’_ It was as if the Sun had heard her speak and parted the clouds to shine his rays down onto the land. In the path of his rays was an Ancient Banyan Tree, with her limbs stretching for miles. Looking around, the girl realized that she had been laying down in a flowering field. The Ancient Banyan Tree was the only shade from the sun. The way its branches stretched across the sky gave it a mythical glow.

Little lights flitted around the golden lotus flowers that rested within the tree’s shade. With a start, she realized that they were wee-folk tending to the magical flowers.

A commotion of the wee-folk caught her attention at the based of the tree’s trunk. They circled around the trunk, releasing the golden petals, and letting them rest against the ground.

The petals slowly came together and formed a magnificent golden lotus flower bud. The wee-folk sent their magickal energy into it and caused the flower to bloom.

The girl’s breath caught in her throat as a woman as beautiful as the Ancient Banyan Tree emerged from its breast. The woman silently beckoned the witch towards her as she gracefully sat within the intertwined roots. Transfixed, her feet carried her over to the woman and she sat upon the holy ground before her. The golden flower now much smaller than it was.

 _‘You have finally come to see me, my daughter Le Fay._ ’ A shock ran through the girl’s system as flashes of that very woman filled her mind. In a fluid motion, the witch was to her feet and bowing. _‘Great Mother. It is an eternal honor to be within your presence. Forgive me for sitting without your permission.’_

A laugh sounded around her, sending a pleasant feeling spiraling through the witch’s body. A shudder took over her system as a warm hand was placed onto her head. _‘My child, you need not be so formal in my presence. I am your mother after all, and we mothers know everything.’_ The great mother spoke softly. Now with her permission, the young witch carefully sat upon the ground.

Allowing her eyes to wonder, a blush quickly coated her face as she realized that the Great Mother was in her borne skin. The same skin that all of her daughters had been modeled after, although they would never hold a candle to the Great Mother’s. For her skin was brown like the bark of the Ancient tree, and her eyes as green as it’s leaves. Her hair tangled in waves like the branches, and just as enchanting.

As if suddenly self-aware, the witch looked down at herself and noticed the same. She was but in her borne skin, although decorated with interwoven runes and symbols.

The one that stood out the most was the rune of Mann or Mankind. It was a bold green, contrasting greatly against her tan skin. A shuddering breath left the young Le Fay’s lips, as the reason she was called dawned on her.

Looking up, she saw the Great Mother staring at her with an intensity. _‘Now you know why I have called you here, daughter Le Fay. I have done something atrocious to one of my children.’_ A haunted look appeared in the eyes of the Great Mother, _’her body is not befitting to her soul. I was not able to catch my mistake before it was far too late…’_ The young witch’s eye widened in horror as she realized what this would mean. _‘You’re right, young one. Her magick and soul has lost balance without its rightful temple. If she is not rebirthed within the next six full moon cycles...I’m afraid her body will snuff out her very soul._ ’

Tears were now gathering within the Great Mother’s haunted eyes. ‘ _You are the only one strong enough to guide me to her. You must find her within the homeland. I regret to say I am unable to get a stable reading on her magick. All I have to go off of is her borne name, which she has uttered within her prayers to me...Draco Malfoy.’_

Uncontained shock and horror pulsed through her body, becoming tangible in the electricity of magick crackling around her. _‘My...Dragon?’_  Was the last thought Toreli Le Fay had as the Great Mother waved her hand and set her daughter back to the homeland.

  _ **Monday,**_ _ **October 26th-  Salem's Hospital Stasis Room (7:00 am Pacific Standard Time)**_

With a startled scream, Toreli threw her body forward and into a seated position. In seconds, frantic hands and voices were swimming around her before her vision could focus. Hands were trying to push her body back down but did not succeed.

“...Dra...Dragon...” Was uttered past her lips and all motion ceased. A collective sigh of relief was heard, as her vision cleared up.

Before her eyes was a group of Magick Healers and sitting to her right was the Headmistress. The latter was looking at her with serious eyes filled with a deep longing.

“Toreli…” the Headmistress’ voice came out shaky, ”you’re..you’re alive. Thank the Goddess that it wasn't another seizure!” This set alarms off within the young witch's mind.

“Alive?! What do you mean alive?!” She questioned frantically. _‘Of course, I’m alive! I only passed out. Nothing else-‘_ Toreli watched as the Headmistress shook her head.

“My dear, just before you fully teleported away... your magick caved in on you and imploded. It sent out such a pure pulse that it caused an enormous blizzard over Northern America. I barely had enough time to protect myself from the blast, and when I went to check on you-“ her voice cracked,” there wasn’t a trace of magick in your body. You didn’t even have a soul. I had feared the worst, and brought you here immediately… Just hours after you were brought in a blinding flash of light filled the room. When we looked to find out what the cause was, we noticed that your um...garter cuff... had fused with your skin." She motioned down to Toreli's upper thigh.

"You’ve been in stasis for a month and two weeks… Over time, your soul slowly returned to your body, but no one has an idea of what happened. Maybe you could tell us about what happened?” The Headmistress looked at Toreli with hopeful eyes. She was desperately hoping that her charge could tell them what happened. Tell them that she didn’t die and come back to life. It would change her plans drastically.

“Headmistress...I saw her in a dream...The Great Mother. Yet, I know that it was not a dream.” Shocked gasps left the lips of all the women in the room. You could guess what they were thinking about that claim.

“She pulled me into her kingdom and told me of a grave mistake that she has made. Our Great Mother wishes for me to carry out a mission for her. Me. A Le Fay. A Le Fay, Headmistress! She said that only I was capable of it and-!” A strong wave of jealousy washed over her, but it was an emotion that wasn’t her own.

Toreli looked around the room and the auras of the women flashed across her vision. Bitterness. Jealousy. Rage.

 _‘They’re...jealous of me?’_ She thought as she turned to look at her Headmistress. Although she had a smile on her face, the Headmistress’ aura was pulsing with negative energy. Her very own Headmistress was filled with an insane jealousy and hatred.

“...and that’s what I think happened at least. It's fuzzy so it could have been a magically induced dream.” She said tentatively. _‘I can’t tell them the whole thing. What if the Headmistress attempts to sabotage me? I will not let ANYONE stop me from saving my Draco. Not even my own parents.’_

The Headmistress smiled at her and motioned for the nurses to leave. "We'll leave you alone so you can have some time to yourself."

After the Headmistress left, Toreli's mind began to wonder. _'My necklace fused with my skin? How?'_

Curious, Toreli slid the edge of her hospital gown up to look. The necklace that was wrapped around her thigh had indeed fused with her skin. Instead of there being a solid chain and charms, it was smooth skin with a beautiful silverish white tattoo. _'A tattoo? How would my necklace turn into a tattoo?'_ Carefully, she reached out with her magick and let it brush against the tattoo. 

Instantly, a shockwave of emotions coursed through her body. Anxiety. Dispare. Frustration. Hatred. Longing.

An intense longing that filled her veins and was closely chased by a burning lust. A silent moan escaped her parted lips as her body arched into the burning. It felt as though her veins had become a liquid fire. Her mind became hazy as her core throbbed and burned. Toreli's eyes rolled back as her body tensed, and her hand gripped the blankets like they'd keep her grounded. A white flash crossed her vision and she saw a glimpse of a beautiful platinum blonde girl who's face disappeared between her open thighs. She screamed as a tight knot released itself, and a hot liquid came pouring out of her center. 

Just as quick as it happened, it was over and Toreli was left hazily thinking about what had occurred. _'Who was that? Why did my body react like that?'_

It was laying there in the bed tired and confused that Toreli finally made up her mind.

She would save Draco, find out who that girl was, and never leave her best friend’s side again.

 


	5. "He's mine, bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin reading this chapter I want to clear up a few terms used in the book.
> 
> Magick- This is the power that is stored within all creature's souls. This magick is usually inherited through your family and is what rules over the kind of magic you can do. Whenever people speak of being 'dark' or 'light' aligned it has to do with their cores/souls. Laylines also fall into this category. (Majorially used by Salem students and educated Purebloods)
> 
> Magic- The act of using Magick such as casting spells 
> 
> Laylines- An area of land where nature's magic intersects, such as the land that Hogwarts and Salem are on. This can be created but only when a strong magickal family has lived there for centuries. This causes the magic to 'infect' the land.
> 
> Trueblood- The Salem student's version of a Pureblood. Except to be called a Trueblood you need to have strong magickal family cores. This is tested through a series of tests before you're bestowed the title.
> 
> Scarlett Witches- Honorary title, such as 'minister of magic' or 'princess'. There are only 13 witches every decade who get granted the title and receive a magical mark/tattoo. The leader of the clan gets called "Ms.Scarlett".
> 
> Hope this clears some things up! I'm so sorry it took me so long to come out with this chapter! I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to start this chapter. I also wanted to thank everyone who has read this story. It's a story I'm passionate about, and it makes me so happy to see that people enjoy it. Let me know if I missed anything! Comments and reviews are more than welcome!
> 
> Also, there is one part I took out of the book. I think you can figure out which part (where Dumbledore kisses Madam Maxime's hand).

 

  _ **Friday,**_ _ **October 30th-  Salem's Entrance Hall (1:00 am Pacific Standard Time)**_

It was only days later that Toreli found herself preparing for their peregrination to Hogwarts. They'd be traveling by their brooms, the old-fashioned way. According to Headmistress Celina, "it's the only way a true witch should travel to places".

Toreli didn't have a broom of her own but was pleasantly surprised when her parents showed up just hours earlier to hand her one.

"It was made for you by your grandmother, dear." Her mother said. The broom handle was pitch black, while the magical bristles of the broom were a smokey ash grey. In fact, the bristles themselves looked like smoke and gave the broom a surreal look. Carved into the handle was Toreli's name: _Toreli A. Le Fay._

If you looked closer, you could see that there was a small inscription underneath her name. It said "To my darling granddaughter. When all else fails, only a witch's true friend can succeed." It brought tears to Toreli's eyes as she realized that those words were the last words her grandmother had said to her. Although she had said them pertaining to Draco.

 _'How ironic.'_ Toreli thought to herself. _'The same thing she had said to me is on the broom. Did she plan that?'_ A laugh left her throat and Harriet glanced at her questioningly.

 _'Ah, Harriet. You never did stop paying attention to me, did you?'_ Another laugh left Toreli's throat, as she made eye contact with her and winked. Harriet's face turned pink and she looked down at her broom. Toreli took the liberty to check out her fellow witch, as she was quite visible in the moonlight. 

Harriet was a gorgeous witch, that was a no-brainer. Her long, blonde hair reached the small of her back and her pale skin glistened in the light. Growing up in the academy didn't dull the fact that she was a party girl. Whenever the girls in her dorm were having a party she always brought the fire whiskey. Yet, she didn't party often and it was only when people she knew really well were there. The important part? No boys allowed. 

People thought that was unfair, especially the guys who were into her. Yet, when she came out as a lesbian, people stopped complaining and the boys backed off. 

It wasn't a shock, as she always disregarded guys when they flirted with her or politely put them down. Her dormmates didn't mind. As long as she didn't have sex on her dormmates' beds, they didn't have a problem with it.

Harriet more than agreed, as she was a polite girl and didn't like the idea of that.

Her parents were Truebloods and taught her how to act properly towards other people. Also, the academy had strict rules on sexual contact in dorms. First of all, you had to inform your dormmates at least 6 hours beforehand. There was no such thing as "hooking up" in our school. Secondly, everyone had to be tested. If you came back positive, you had to undergo magically-enhanced treatment to get rid of it. If it was unable to be removed, you had to talk with the Headmistress as to why you should be allowed to have sex on campus. Thirdly, if you got (someone) pregnant because you were careless, you had to personally inform their family. It would be determined by both families, whether or not a marriage contract was formed. Majority of the time, they were. 

None of the students had a problem with these rules. They were fair rules, and no one wanted to be careless and create a mess. Parents, especially Truebloods, were more than happy to agree with these rules. Thankfully, the students of the academy have remained clean for the past 20 years, in all aspects.

Harriet's first girlfriend was nice but ultimately didn't treat her right. The girl had slipped up and exposed the fact that she was straight, and only using Harriet to get someone's attention. Harriet's classmates didn't take it too well. The girl was humiliated in front of the entire school, as they unleashed a boggart on her. Why she was afraid of the color yellow, no one would know.

It wasn't a surprise to Toreli that Harriet had a crush on her. Toreli had shamelessly flirted with her at every chance she got.

She found it cute how Harriet turned pink at the little things. A wink here, or a little wave there. Yes, Toreli had an interest in the female population. Majority of the witches at Salem did, and it was seen as normal. Although, Toreli exclusively liked girls. At some point, she had a crush on Harriet as well. Does she still have those feelings? Toreli didn't know as she pushed most of her feelings aside to focus on graduating. At some point, Toreli seriously contemplated asking her out but got too busy with her final exam preparations. Now that they've graduated, it may be difficult for them to be together. 

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LINE UP!" Headmistress Celina screamed over the chatter. Quieting down, the thirteen students went to stand side by side in front of the Headmistress. 

They were in the order of graduation rank: Toreli, Harriet, Amyrial, Akirus, Bethel, Serena, Jazon, Thorin, Ophyx, Kideis, Osirus, and Rayden. It's virtually impossible to say all of their names in one breath.

"Now, this will be a long flight to Scotland. This flight will test your magick reserves, stamina, and ability to draw magick from the land. Don't fail me. Stay together. I will see you in 12 hours. Don't forget to figure out your entrance...Good luck." With that, the Headmistress teleported away. They wouldn't be seeing her until they reached Hogwarts' grounds.

Toreli took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Looking inward, she evaluated her magick reserves and concluded that she should have enough to make it. 

Opening her eyes, she saw the others looking at her. 

"Are you ready?" She said to her classmates. They nodded in confirmation and placed their brooms on the floor. If anyone was to see them, they'd think that they're crazy.

"Good." Following suit, she placed her broom on the ground and placed her foot on it. Underneath her foot, she felt the soft hum of the broom as it responded to her magick. Slowly, it started to rise off of the ground and she quickly placed her other foot on it. The moment her foot came into contact with it, she felt the broom bind to them. It was as if someone had super-glued them. The broom was now two feet off of the ground, and she looked at the others. 

Everyone was dressed in black bottoms. The girls wore skirts with thigh-high socks, while the boys wore pants with a leather stripe along the sides. Their shirts were red and adorned the Salem crest. For the girls, the body was solid while the arms were lace, although you could only see a little underneath the cloak. The guys' shirts were solid red with no special designs on them.

The color scheme is a show of their power and core alignment. Also, it's what they planned to wear for their dramatic entrance. What the dramatic entrance would be? Well, you'd have to wait and see.

Toreli glanced down at herself and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a red bustier crop top with a red mini skirt. Her signature chains jingled around her waist, with her miniaturized grimoire attached to it. Instead of thigh-highs, she was wearing spiked, red thigh boots. Wrapped right above the top of her boots was her garter belt, the cuff only visible when her skirt moved. 

Lashed around her arms were [red ribbons](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0276/5039/products/GL003387_0_1024x1024.jpeg?v=1443303406) that wrapped around the palm of her hands. They looked like what boxers would wrap around their hands. 

Her cloak was also red, which made her stand apart from the others. This showed that she is the leader and higher ranked than the others. Although the British wizarding world did not use this system anymore, Purebloods were still brought up with the knowledge as foreign countries did. 

Majority of them looked prepared and confirmed her thought by rising off of the ground. 

"Alright, guys. Let's go, and don't forget that we have to stay together." Toreli said. 

"Yes, Ms.Scarlett." The other twelve witches said in unison with smirks on their faces. They would tease her about that designation until the end of time.

Smiling, Toreli bent her knees and took off towards the Atlantic Ocean, with her red skirt and cloak blowing in the wind.

 _**Friday,** _ _**October 30th-  Somewhere Over Colorado (2:30 am Pacific Standard Time)** _

They had only been flying for an hour and were nowhere near to the Atlantic Ocean. Everyone was still flying strong, but they knew they'd have to stop in New York before continuing across the ocean. The American Ministry of Magic had already been informed that thirteen witches and wizards would be flying across to Britain. The graduates planned to stock up on food and water for the long trip across the sea. It would do them no good if one of them dropped into the ocean due to hunger. It would be too humiliating.

"Toreli!" A voice called from behind her. Toreli glanced back to see Harriet fly up next to her with a smile on her face.

"I was just thinking. You grew up in England, right? Among Pureblood society?" Harriet questioned. Hearing her question, the others flew closer to hear what Toreli had to say.

"I did." Toreli sighed. "Growing up in England was truly an experience. The Pureblood society is very set in their ways, just like the Trueblood society here. The difference is that their "Purebloods" are people with two magical parents, unlike our "Truebloods" who have pure magick running through their veins."

"So, their Purebloods aren't Truebloods?" Amyrial questioned. 

"Not necessarily," Toreli responded. "Majority of them may be, but my mother had told me that a fair amount of them are not Truebloods. Their magick is very incomplete. This is the case in a lot of Britain's magical community. Purebloods believe that it is the fault of "crossbreeding" with muggles and muggleborns. They are very prejudiced towards the muggle community. That's why there was a purging of all of the muggleborns in 1981."

Horrified gasps came from a few of the girls while the guys just scoffed. Although the muggles were undesirable in the magical community, they did not try to kill all of them. Anyone with magic in their veins is welcomed into the magical community. The only reason someone would be excommunicated is if you harmed someone else. This would be to intentionally cause harm to another or to expose the magical community. Such crimes are unforgivable and can result in death or magickal binding.

"Wow..." Bethel breathed out. "I didn't know how crazy the British branch was." 

Others nodded in agreement and Toreli sighed. "Unfortunately. Although, i'll tell you more once we reach New York."

Toreli waved her hand and her staff appeared in her hand. " **TEMPUS!** " A flash of light appeared showing the time: 2:45 am.

Groans came from around her, causing her to laugh and the others joined in soon after.

  _ **Friday,**_ _ **October 30th-  Draco's Dorm (3:00 am UK Time)**_

 At a time like this, you'd expect everyone to be asleep in their beds. This may be true for the other houses, but the snake den was alive. Why? The students were getting ready for their first cleansing of the year. 

Draco was already up and fixing everything so that he could join the rest of his year mates on the walk to the chamber. He had completely stripped down naked and was currently looking at himself in the mirror. It was a habit that Draco had developed as he grew up. People assumed that it was because he was conceded and like to look at himself. Actually, it was the complete opposite as he pointed out every flaw that he had. Especially that _thing_ between his legs.

 _'I can't wait for this cleansing.'_ Draco thought to himself. _'Maybe it's the fact that my core hasn't been cleansed that I am so...itchy.'_

As if triggered by his words, Draco felt an itch on his abdomen and scratched at it. It seemed to only make it worse, and it caused him to scratch harder and harder. This caused his pale skin to turn red and he broke the skin with his nails. Draco cried out in frustration and removed his hand from his now bleeding skin.

A knock sounded at the door, and Blaise's voice drifted through it. "Draco, it's time." 

Draco sighed and grabbed his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders and clasping it. He was more than ready for this ritual, and couldn't wait for it to be over. 

Walking to his door, he knocked on it once and opened it. Behind the door stood Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne. This ritual would only be the four of them as Crabbe and Goyle had done a personal one a month ago. He smiled at them and closed the door behind him. "Let's go. We want to be done before it's time for breakfast." Draco beckoned the group to follow him as he walked towards the end of the hallway. Reaching the blank wall he lifted his hand and touched a faint symbol of a coiled snake. A hiss and a sharp prick on his finger queued the opening of the door.  

Looking down the dark stairwell Draco whispered, " **Lumos** " and a brilliant green light lit up the torches along the stairs. Glancing behind him, Draco descended the - now - lit up staircase. 

It took only a few minutes to reach the bottom floor and the obsidian archway that opened into a chamber. The chamber was made out of obsidian and was called a [moon pool](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&biw=1366&bih=636&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=75cEXIWfHYfc5gLd96-wAw&q=h20+just+add+water+cave&oq=h20+&gs_l=img.3.0.0i67j0j0i67j0j0i67j0l4j0i67.14007.23365..25168...0.0..0.70.260.4......2....1..gws-wiz-img.....0..35i39.JhO6ty0k0n4#imgrc=GhTWfLJGlzHoHM:). It actually connected to the surface, and you could get in through a cave but it was guarded by a blood seal. Not wasting any time, the four Slytherins approached the pool and unclasped their cloaks. Completely naked, they stepped into the water and looked up. The moon was in a perfect position, and the water started to bubble. 

Looking at each other, they stepped forward, clasped hands, and started to chant. 

**_"By the light of the moon,_ **

**_On this fateful night,_ **

**_We provoke the old magicks,_ **

**_Of the Goddess of Night._ **

**_May her light wash over,_ **

**_Our naked souls,_ **

**_And purify their toxins,_ **

**_So we may grow._ **

**_Forever in her dept,_ **

**_We will be,_ **

**_Her faithful children,_ **

**_Blessed we be._ **

**_So take our prayer,_ **

**_Goddess of Night,_ **

**_And we will continue to pray,_ **

**_Forever this night."_ **

The walls of the cave started to glow, and the water around the group did too. With every word they chanted, they fell into a daze and forgot the world.

 _**Friday,** _ _**October 30th-  Somewhere in London (3:00 pm UK Time)** _

 "Toorrelii." Ophyx whined, "I'm hungry! It's there anywhere we can go to eat?" The blue-haired female wasn't the only one who was hungry. Their flight to London had been a long one and drained their magick reserves down. In order for their bodies to replenish all of the magick that they had used, the witches would need to stop for a meal. Toreli told her coven that they would figure everything out soon.

The muggles stared at the thirteen of them as they walked the streets. Luckily for them, there was a cosplay event going on so people just assumed they were coming from there. It had been so long since Toreli had been in England, and it was proving to be very overwhelming. She's had to stop constantly and take a breather before continuing to walk to their destination. When they got there, they would be able to stop and eat before transitioning into the magical world.

Stopping in a park, they searched for a hidden field and sat down in a circle. They had spent all of their money in New York, and the others wanted to rest before they had to travel the rest of the way to Hogwarts. It was a very long journey, and no one wanted to collapse out of magickal exhaustion in from of a crowd of...normal witches.

"We'll be conducting a replenishing ceremony, so please remove your cloaks my coven." Toreli spoke up. She reached up and unclasped her cloak which just vanished into the air. The others followed her lead and they laid down on their backs with their hands intertwined. This was a simple ceremony, as they would be calling on Mother Nature to replenish their magick and provide them with her blessing for the days to come. It's important as Samhain was just hours away, and they wanted to be ready for the prayer that they'd be doing in the night.

"To our beautiful Mother who has raised us from her own womb, we ask that you assist in replenishing our magick and give us your blessing. This is so we may go forth a show the magickal community what it means to be a true witch, in your name." Thorin was the one to invoke Mother Nature, as everyone believed that it was important to take turns in ceremonies. It would do the coven no good if one of them couldn't tap into their magick because one person did all of the castings. 

With their eyes closed, the thirteen witches listened closely to the sounds of nature. It was a serene feeling, as the wind was blowing against their bodies. Their minds were open and connected with each other and provided a secure comfort to the group. They knew that they had each other and would always have someone to rely on.

The wind suddenly got harsher, and the coven could hear the rustling of the leaves. A pleasant, tingling feeling covered their bodies and magick rushed through their veins. Mother Nature had responded.

Opening their eyes, the coven looked around at each other and smiled contently. 

"Now," Toreli said softly, "let's get going. We don't have much time to eat." With that said, Toreli clapped her hands once and the coven magically appeared in front of a door. The sign on the wall said, "The Leaky Cauldron" which had some of the coven raising their eyebrows in question. With a motion of her hand, Toreli opened the door and walked into the pub. It was very obvious that the majority of the people within the pub were magical people. Although they didn't stand around long enough to be sure, as Toreli walked them all up to the front desk.

" 'ello, Tom. It's a pleasure to see you after so long." Toreli said to the man behind the counter. At hearing his name, Tom looked up in shock at the sound of that voice. It had been so long since he heard that voice. 

"Ms. Toreli! Is that really you? It's been ages since I last saw you!" Tom said in delight as he came around the counter to give the girl a hug. He was well aware of what she was wearing but it was not his place to judge. "Where has your family been in the last few years?" He was interested to hear where they had been. Not many people remembered the Le Fay family, but those who did would be pleasantly surprised to see them around again. Once a prominent family in the wizarding community, their line had faded into myth as more muggleborns showed up. They refused to believe that Morgana Le Fay's family line was real and in any way still alive.

"My parents took me to America, Tom. For my schooling, but enough about me. Would you be so kind as to provide the thirteen of us with a meal? I'm afraid we don't have terribly long." Upon hearing that, Tom snapped back into business mode. 

"Of course! Of course! Please take a seat and I'll be right over with the food." Tom said as he walked into the kitchen to fetch some stew for the group of teens.

It didn't take long for the group to wolf down their food and get ready to leave. Toreli had told Tom that she'd tell her father to come to visit for a meal, and gave him a hug. With a wave goodbye, she tapped the bricks and the passageway into Diagon Alley opened up. Toreli heard her coven talking about the shopping center, and rolled her eyes when Kideis mentioned quidditch brooms. Looking around, surprisingly, there weren't many people out and about at this hour. That proved to be good for the group as they walked to the square and conjured their brooms. Once again, they were off and it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

 _ **Friday,**  _ _**October 30th-  Hogwarts Grounds (5:25 pm UK Time)** _

Draco and the rest of the 4th year Slytherins had skipped out on breakfast that morning, too tired to get up from their beds in the morning. Although the 7th years had told him that the Great Hall had been decorated to show off the school to the other schools coming. Enormous silk banners for each of the houses hung from the walls: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. One of the 7th years had animated the snake to hiss whenever someone other than a Slytherin had walked past it. 

Apparently, the snake was also quite rude. Speaking of rude, Draco hadn't been able to shake Pansy all day. Ever since the ritual last night, she had been more annoying than usual. Snapping at girls who so much as glanced at her 'Dracy-poo', and holding onto his arm really tightly. He had hoped that she would've stopped for good, but cleansing her core seemed to only make it worse. Draco groaned just thinking about how she had even tried to follow him into the boy's bathroom. Pansy was beginning to become a nuisance, and if that didn't change he was sure to hex her. 

It was almost time for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive, so Professor Snape had dismissed the class early. Draco was currently walking towards the Slytherin common room when he heard someone yell. He was one of the very last people to leave, so he knew that there'd hardly be anyone at the common room. Alarms rang out in his head, at the fact that it sounded close to the common room. Worried about the new hatchlings, he sped up his stride and rounded the corner to the entrance of the common room. Taking in the scene before him, Draco became livid when he saw one of the first years being cornered by a second year. Clearing his throat, Draco straightened up and put on a mask of haughty arrogance. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said as he effortlessly glided forward. "A second-year picking on his own classmate? Well, that just won't do." The second-year looked terrified in seeing Draco and quickly went into the common room before he could get into worse trouble. Draco sighed and walked over to the bleeding first year huddled in the corner. How dare that second-year try to harm his housemate, a first-year nonetheless. He would be telling Professor Snape the moment they got back to the common room. Meanwhile, he beckoned the first year over whom ran over and into his arms. The young boy burst into tears, and Draco hugged the boy closer to him. Rubbing his back, Draco placed his chin on the boy's head and made eye contact with one of the snakes carved into the wall.

"Great Snake, one of our own has harmed a hatchling. What shall we do?"

The runespoor came alive with the eyes lighting up and the three heads hissed as they awoke from a slumber.

The right head turned toward Draco and let out an annoyed hiss, "How dare you wake us from our slumber, youngling." The other two heads did not seem to take to what the right head said. "Don't listen to what Sampsel said, youngling. We will inform the Great Basilisk to imprison the traitor within his chambers. He will not leave until you return, Honorary Speaker." The left head, Tikai gave her wisdom on the plan of action. Grudgingly, the right head agreed with the left head, while the middle head nodded in agreement. 

"We will keep the birds away from the nest, youngling. Take the hatchling outside, an elf will transport your things to your dorm." The middle head, Rasia, said dreamily; her milky eyes flickering in the light of the torches. 

Draco smiled at the runespoor and pulled away from the boy. "Dry your eyes, Kleinsten. Let us go welcome the other schools to our home." 

The boy, Aaron Kleinsten, smiled at Draco and nodded, wiping away his tears. With a pop, a house elf came and took their bags away. Draco grabbed Aaron by the shoulders and led him out of the dungeons. 

By the time they got outside, the entire school was patiently waiting for the other schools to make an appearance. They walked (and shoved) their way to the front of the crowd where the rest of the Slytherins were. Only minutes to 6 pm and they were eagerly waiting for any sign of either of the schools.

It was Dumbledore who raised the alarm, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions. Students were frantically whispering to each other out of excitement, which was quite irritating to Draco's ears. 

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest. Something large was hurtling across the sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the Gryffindor first years. 

"Don't be stupid. . . it's a flying house!" said another Gryffindor. It was difficult to tell what it was, but as the gigantic black shape got closer, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage. soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The front three rows of students drew backward, careful to not get taken down by the palominos.

Yet, it was Longbottom who jumped backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot. Said Slytherin whacked Longbottom on the back of the head and sneered. 

The carriage touched down with a thundering sound, putting a lot of the students up front off balance. It was only seconds later where a boy jumped down from the carriage to escort a large woman out. It caused Draco to raise an eyebrow as Dumbledore started clapping for the woman. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her fingers. 

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. For those who didn't look at the carriage, they were definitely looking now. Around a dozen boys and girls stepped out of the carriage, and all of them were shivering.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong. . . ."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

Draco didn't know how to feel about the woman, but something felt weird to him. His pin had started to heat up, and waves of excitement started to flow through it. Just as Draco was going to attempt to tap into it, a shout came from somewhere to his left.

"The lake!" yelled someone in the Gryffindor group, "Look at the lake!"

Turning his attention to the lake, Draco could see ripples forming from the center of the lake. All of a sudden, a whirlpool started to form with a ship's mast slowly rising out of it. When the ship had risen completely, it sailed over to the banks and dropped the anchor. People started to disembark from the ship, and as they got closer you could see that they were wearing fur cloaks. 

"Durmstrang." A seventh-year Slytherin said. "They're not to be taken lightly." 

"Dumbledore!" The man in front called as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Professor Karkaroff reached Dumbledore and shook hands with him. It made one of seventh-years chuckle and whisper, "Nice acting."

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said, looking up at the castle and smiling, "How good it is to be here, how good...Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold." Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students, and they walked inside.

Dumbledore waited a moment for the rest of Durmstrang's students to walk in before calling in the Hogwarts students.

Draco walked in with the rest of Slytherin and sat down at their respective table. He noticed that the Beauxbaton students had taken their seats at the Ravenclaw table. Meanwhile, the Durmstrang students were looking slightly lost at the door until a seventh-year beckoned them over. A smug smile appeared on Draco's face because he had heard Weasley trying so hard to get their attention. Draco got up and walked over to Krum to hold a conversation.

On the other hand, said Weasley didn't seem to be so happy about that. He was glaring across the room at Draco, but that only made the situation ten times better.

After having a brief conversation, Draco and Krum took their seats at the table. Although, annoyingly, Pansy had situated herself right next to Draco and wrapped her arm around his. Blaze and Daphne just grinned from across him, causing Draco to glare and sigh out of frustration. He turned his attention to the staff table as Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak. It wasn't hard to notice the empty chair that was next to Professor Snape although all of the teachers were there. It caused Draco to raise an eyebrow, especially when his hairpin started to burn and vibrate.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Before Dumbledore had the chance to sit down, there was a loud shattering sound as the windows above the Great Hall broke open. Students screamed in shock as people flew in through the shattered windows on brooms. The shocking part was that they were standing on their brooms, and keeping their balance! 

The first person who had flown in had a scarlet red cloak, with their hood up so you couldn't see their faces. The rest of the group that flew in had black cloaks with their hoods up as well. Instead of attacking the students, they started to circle around the Great Hall; but that wasn't the only thing going on. 

In the middle of the tables, black smoke seemed to be oozing out of the floor and rising up. Students watched silently in shock, as it formed the body of a person and faded away to reveal a woman. She was wearing a deep red dress, that fit her body nicely and gave her an ethereal look. She also had her hood up.

The people on the brooms came to land behind her in a line. As their brooms touched the ground, they vanished and you could hear the click of their shoes against the floor.

After the last person had landed, the woman reached up and lowered her hood. She was a pale woman with dark black hair and deep green eyes. You could feel the magic that radiated off of her, and it made the Hogwarts student's eyes widen in wonder.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." She said with a smile on her face. Her voice was pleasant, and oddly enough, gave off a sense of comfort.

"Headmistress Celina," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "How pleasant it is to see you. I assume those are your students behind you?" He motioned to the group of witches behind the Headmistress. 

"Ah, yes. There are thirteen of them, although only twelve of them are eligible to compete." She said, glancing behind her.

"Well, I think an introduction is in order," Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands together. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Headmistress Celina and her thirteen students from Salem; an exclusive magick school in America." 

That caught Draco's attention right away. _'Wait! America?! Salem?! Toreli goes to that school!'_

The Headmistress of the school turned towards her students and gave them a pointed look. "If you would please step forward and introduce yourselves."

It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath, as the person in the red cloak took two steps forward. The people behind them did the same, and they all reached up to remove and unclasp their hoods, as one.

As the hoods came down and cloaks came off, you could hear the gasps from the people within the Great Hall. Draco's eyes scanned the small crowd of people and gasped in shock when they landed on the person in the front. The girl had on a red bustier crop top with a red mini skirt, chains that jingled around her waist, and spiked, red thigh boots. What really caught Draco's attention was the glint of metal he saw underneath her skirt when she moved.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Toreli, and I am the head witch of the 'Scarlett Witch' coven. It is a pleasure to be here."

Draco's heart stopped, and before he knew what he was doing, he had shot up from his seat and was running towards his childhood friend.

"TIGER!" Draco screamed out, tears in his eyes and streaming down his face uncontrollably. 

Toreli's head snapped in his direction, along with everyone else in Great Hall. Her eyes widening in shock as she watched her childhood friend come sprinting towards her. 

"Dragon!" She gasped out as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill out. She could feel Draco's tears on her shoulder, but she didn't care. 

Toreli buried her face into Draco's neck as he pulled her closer. "My dragon" she whispered softly. "Oh, how I've missed you so."

It was a few minutes before they pulled apart, and she was very reluctant about letting go. 

Toreli looked straight across and into Draco's steel grey eyes. She smiled at him and reached up to wipe away his tears until she felt herself being spun around. A loud sound echoed through the silent Great Hall, as Toreli's head jerked to the side.  

"HE'S MINE YOU FUCKING, BITCH!"

Draco had never been more horrified and livid in his life.

Pansy had just slapped Toreli.


	6. "...and you are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This new chapter took a while to write. I started a new college semester so I'm a little overloaded. I'll try to upload as soon as I can. Also, this chapter is short but it's important to the story. It may seem like there are plot holes but some of these events will be explained further in the story.

  _ **Friday,**  _ _ **October 30th-  Great Hall (6:30 pm UK Time)**_

After the slap, if people were silent before, they were dead silent now. 

All that could be heard was Pansy's heavy breathing, as Toreli lifted a hand up to her face. It didn't look like she had registered that she had been slapped. Her reaction seemed robotic and on impulse than due to pain. 

Her cheek took a slight red tint to it, and everyone's eyes widened in shock as Toreli started to laugh. She laughed so hard that she became out of breath, and clutched her stomach. Pansy's face became one of confusion, as Toreli came to a stop to wipe away her tears.

Standing up straight, Toreli looked Pansy in the eyes with a serious stare. "...and you are?" She said as she raised an eyebrow. This caused her coven to burst into laughter, as Pansy's face became one of rage.

"I am Draco's girlfriend. Who are you?" Pansy replied with a sneer. This caused Draco to sigh and roll his eyes. Picking up on the cue, Toreli smirked and glanced over at him.

"No, I don't think you are." Toreli stated, looking at Draco. "See, you're not his type. Draco likes girls with manners, and..." she glanced down at Pansy's chest. "...boobs."

A snicker came from the Slytherin table, as a large grin covered Draco's face. It seemed Pansy didn't appreciate the comment as her face started to turn red. Students were whispering now and speculating about who this girl could be to Slytherin's Prince. "To answer your question as to who I am," Toreli turned and took two steps toward Draco, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I...am Draco's girlfriend."

It seemed as if those words had set off a bomb within the Great Hall. Students with a crush on him started shouting; Pansy included. As the loud protests went off, no one noticed that Headmistress Celina and the coven went to their seats. The group of people had a smile on their faces, while the Headmistress snickered at her student's antics. 

A divine laugh cut through the loud protests and quieted everyone down.

Toreli looked up at Draco with a mischievous look in her eyes. Draco's laugh was like music to her ears. Oh, how she had missed that laugh.

"Toreli. You couldn't come here without starting something, could you?" Draco glanced down at her with a loving look in his eyes. He looked back up and glanced around the Great Hall. "Toreli is not my girlfriend, although, she has been my best friend for the past thirteen years. I will not tolerate that behavior from you Pansy... or from anyone for that matter." He scoffed and turned to walk to the Slytherin table. _'How dare she insult my friend like that!'_ He was stopped by Pansy's voice behind him.

"But...Draco...I love you." She said with tears in her eyes, although he couldn't see them. People sucked in a breath as Pansy spoke those words. A bunch of the Slytherins rolled their eyes or scoffed at what she said. _'Of course Pansy would say that. All she wants is to ride my dick and boast about it.'_ That thought sent a shiver of disgust through his body. Not just at the idea of Pansy wanting to get into bed with him, but also at the thought of that...thing... between his legs. Toreli peeked up at him with knowing eyes. 

"No, you don't," Toreli said bluntly, as she felt Draco's emotions. "you just want his dick."

With that, she pulled Draco back to the Slytherin table, as the Great Hall broke into hysteria once again. It caused Pansy to run out of the Great Hall in embarrassment, with tears streaming down her face in anger. She would not be missed by anyone in the Great Hall.

At the teacher's table, the Professors had a scandalous look on their faces. Meanwhile, Headmistress Celina and Professor Snape had smirks on their faces. Although, if anyone saw Snape, they'd think they're going insane.

"Order! Quiet down!" Dumbledore shouted over the students. Everyone abruptly came to a halt as Dumbledore sighed. "Now that we've had our fun, I believe that it is time to eat." With that, he sat down and food started to appear on the tables. 

 The topic of conversation was not a surprise at all. Everyone was talking about the tournament, the new schools, and specifically, what had just gone down between Draco and one of Salem's students. Everyone was trying so hard to figure out how and when they met, and how one girl could get all of his attention.

At the Slytherin table, they were having an in-depth conversation about what would be taking place during the tournament. Any questions about Draco and Toreli would be asked later in the auditorium.

  _ **Friday,**  _ _ **October 30th- Gryffindor Table (6:45 pm UK Time)**_

"Can you believe that, Harry?!" Ron exclaimed incredulously to Harry, who was sitting next to him. Malfoy? Childhood friends with a student from Salem? Much less, crying in the middle of the Great Hall!? That just doesn't happen! Yet, it did, and Ron didn't know how to wrap his head around it. Actually, his head felt like it was going to explode.

"I'm just as clueless as you, Ron. I could never imagine that Malfoy could feel emotions." Harry was shocked. First, hooded people come crashing into the Great Hall, and next one of them is hugging Malfoy! It was too much for his brain to handle.

"Just because Malfoy is a pompous ass, does not mean he doesn't have feelings, Harry." Hermoine said looking over from her conversation with Neville. Hermoine, being a very smart student, was able to wrap her head around it. Everyone did have their own secrets, Malfoy or not.

"But Hermoine! Did you not hear what just happened?! That girl humiliated Pansy, and Draco has FEELINGS!" Due to his loud exclamation, other Gryffindors looked down the table towards Ron. Sheepishly, he lowers his head and speaks in a quieter tone. "We have known Draco since our 1st year. He has been nothing but a bloody bully to the lot of us! It is not natural to see him show emotions other than pureblood ass."

"I don't know, Ron, that's all we've ever seen from him. We're not in his house, so who knows how he acts in his common room." Harry said diplomatically. Ron and Hermoine looked at him like he had grown another head. Ron had expected this from Hermoine, but Harry?! _'What is going on today?!'_

"Are you alright, mate? Are you sure you're talking about Malfoy?" Ron said while looking at Harry. This caused Harry to shrug and play around with the food on his plate. 

"I'm just saying, Ron. We have no right to judge him after what we just saw." Harry quieted down as Ron launched into a rant about pureblooded gits. Although, Harry wasn't listening. He watched Draco and that girl interact during the rest of dinner.

  _ **Friday,**  _ _ **October 30th- Dungeons (7:15 pm UK Time)**_

It was after dinner, and the students were on their way to the common room. The students from the other schools went back to the vessels they arrived on, while the Salem students were guided to the guest chambers. All but one. 

Said student was escorting one of the snakes to their common room. 

Draco's arm was wrapped around Toreli's waist, as they walked down the corridor leading to the common room. The others walking around them could feel the content silence radiating off of the two. In a strange way, it was like a child had just found its missing teddy bear. It had felt that way for both of them, and it was hard thinking that this would be temporary. _'Not if I have anything to say about it.'_ Toreli thought.

She knew that this would cause controversy among the wizarding society. Yet, she was prepared to deal with whatever came her way. 

Unbeknownst to Toreli, Draco was thinking the same thing as her. _'Mother and father are going to be ecstatic about Toreli's return. After what happened tonight I'm sure my crying face is going to in the prophet. Yet, I'm more than prepared to face that. As long as it's for her.'_

The familiar wall came into view and Draco steeled himself for the questions. He'd have a matter of seconds to guide Toreli into the auditorium before they were forced there.

 The wall opened and he quickly walked to the wall by the fireplace. 

 _"The nest requires an audience."_ He hissed to the bare wall, and a small snake carving glowed. A shiver went down Toreli's spine as she heard the snake-like words come out of Draco's mouth. _'Parseltongue? When did he gain that ability?'_ She thought.

They walked down a short hallway that opened up into a large [amphitheater](https://imagesvc.timeincapp.com/v3/fan/image?url=https://fansided.com/files/2018/11/rev-1-FBCOG-TSR-025_High_Res_JPEG.jpeg&). It seemed as though the entire house was in the room, which was true. They walked into the center podium and turned to face all of the seated Slytherins. 

 

Draco's POV

A lot has happened in the past few weeks. I would have never imagined that my best friend would show up at my school. Must less tell Pansy to fuck off and have her run away in tears. Now I am standing in front of my housemates, to tell them that I've known a Le Fay for years.

Toreli looked at me with a huge smile on her face as my housemates started to settle down. My heart skipped a beat, and a small smile crossed my face. 

Turning away from her I looked up and around the amphitheater. The fire was burning green, casting an eerie glow in the students' eyes. 

"My fellow Slytherins. Today is a day that will go down in history." I turned in a slow circle," My childhood friend, Toreli Le Fay...has returned. Many of you may be shocked to hear such a name be uttered. Others...may only have a fleeting idea of what the name means. Let me educate you." 

A lot of the Slytherins straightened up after hearing the name Le Fay being mentioned. It was obvious which of the housemates didn't know much about the Le Fay namesake.

"Morgana Le Fay, also known as Morgan, was a powerful dark witch in the Dark Ages. She was Merlin's enemy and King Arthur's half-sister. It is believed by the magickal community that she was the first and only female dark witch. Morgana is also known as the Queen of Avalon. A very proficient healer and animagus, Lady Morgana was ahead of her time. Although, the same could be said for Merlin...who is a resident snake."

Toreli was standing very alert now. Her posture was straight with her head held high. Not only that, but she had a small smirk on her face. 

"Morgana's legacy was continued as she ended up with an unknown wizard and had a family. Her family was taught the oldest of magicks and continues to thrive." Thinking over everything that Toreli had told me as we grew up was easy. I had soaked up all of that information as a child. Knowing about my best friend's family history was very exciting for me. I looked at Toreli and motioned for her to continue what I was saying.

She took a step forward and silently observed the crowd. "My family lived in England for centuries." Her soft voice carried through the quiet room. " We have witnessed the formation of Hogwarts and the witch trials that darken our beautiful history. My family was very close to Salazar Slytherin, as well...Seven years ago, my family and I blurred all of the memory and records of my family's existence. At least until I came of age. Now I am back and here to stay...but I have a warning for all of you snakes..." 

A shockwave of magick burst out from her body. A gasp left my lips, as I felt it course through my body. _'Why does this feel so familiar? Is it because of the hairpin? It's very...comforting.'_

The others shouted in shock and a few even jumped out of their seats. "I am a very powerful witch. As housemates of Draco's, I will protect you and look out for you. Don't make me regret it, because I will raise hell if you step out of line. Draco is under my protection. Understood?"

It was quiet...too quiet. It made me wonder if Toreli overdid it. My Slytherin's are self-preservationists, but they're also very family oriented. This could go any way. 

One of the seventh years stood up from where she was sitting. "Toreli Le Fay. Heiress to the Le Fay family line. Pureblood and Trueblood...I accept you as a proxy of Slytherin house and as an honorable serpent."

A murmur of agreement went through the crowd. The boy sitting next to her stood up and bowed his head. Before he could utter anything, a hissing sound filled the room.

The basilisk statue started to move, causing everyone's eyes to widen. 

_"Welcome, little basilisk. Welcome to the nest."_

_**Friday,**  _ _**October 30th- Draco's Dorm (8:15 pm UK Time)** _

Toreli's POV

The reaction I had gotten from Draco's housemates was more than I had expected. Things have happened so fast that I am a little overwhelmed. It's been amazing to see Draco again and hear his voice. Although, I couldn't get Mother Nature's words out of my head. _'My Dragon could end up dying if I don't do something soon.'_

Currently, Draco was in the bathroom taking a shower. It gives me some time to look around at his things. There's a lot you can learn about a person through how their room looks. From the way, they place things on the shelf to the color of the walls. 

 _'His room is quite clean. There's not a thing out of place...'_ Something on the floor in front of the mirror caught my attention. _'Is that...blood?!'_

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused me to turn my head in that direction. Draco only had a towel wrapped around his waist, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the thousand tiny white scars that covered his exposed body. _'Is he...hurting himself?'_  

Panic flooded my body as I quickly approached him and took a hold of his towel. "Toreli-!" He shouted in shock, as I yanked his towel away from his body. A startled yelp left his lips and he quickly moved his hands to cover his penis. 

Everywhere my eyes looked, I saw a ton of white scars littering his body. Tears settled in my eyes as I jerked my head up to look him in the eyes. "Draco...Dragon...Are you hurting yourself?" 

That question seemed to startle Draco more than me pulling off his towel. I could see him frantically trying to come up with an answer. "Dra-co," my voice cracked, "please answer me. Please." I said desperately. Tears started to form in his eyes and he looked down to the floor. His arms fell to his sides, and I knew that was my answer.

"...Why?" I whispered softly. I walked forward a little and lifted his head with my hand. He looked me in the eyes, as tears started to slide down his face.

"Toreli...Tiger...I'm sorry. I-I'm broken. I-I hate how I look. Nothing about this body feels right...It never has..." He shook his head and sat down on his bed. I followed him and sat down next to him. "I hate my...penis more than anything. I don't want it. It doesn't feel right." Draco started to cry harder and put his face in his hands. "I'm disgusting! My body is disgusting...I don't know how you can look at me. I can't even look at myself! I just don't see what they see! I'm nothing but a disgusting waste of space... My skin is always itchy and I feel like ants are crawling all over me. It doesn't go away! I want to be like you Toreli! I am like you! I feel so...so trapped! ...and I don't know what to do!"

My heart shattered at Draco's words. Malfoys never cry, but here he is sobbing his heart out. Here he is pouring out his feelings to me, and breaking every stigma. 

 _'My poor little Dragon.'_ I thought. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Draco leaned his head on me, and I started to stroke his hair. 

"My Little Dragon, I think I understand and I'm here for you. I told you that I'd help you as a child, and I will not go back on that now." His crying quieted down a little. "You're my best friend, Draco...and I have something to tell you..." I trailed off as the experience with Mother Nature came to mind. Draco raised his head and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What?" He said softly. His eyes searched mine desperately. It was as if he hoped to see the answer in them.

I took a deep breath and glanced away from him.

"After my graduation, I collapsed. That's all it seemed to me. Yet, my headmistress told me that my magickal core had imploded and collapsed...in other words...I died."

Draco looked startled when the words left my mouth. I continued to speak so I wouldn't lose my courage to say it. 

"During my...death...I woke up in a field. Before my eyes, I saw a beautiful tree with wee folk flying around it." A smile made its way onto my face. "There I met Mother Nature, and she told me of a witch... who she made a grave mistake with. I mistake that could kill her..."

"Kill...her? A witch? What does...Do you mean-?!" Draco's eyes widened in shock as he processed what I said.

"You're the witch that she had messed up on, Draco...You're supposed to be a girl. That's why your core is so unstable, and why you're constantly in pain. She told me to find you and lead her to you. She's going to fix you, Draco."

Draco jumped up from the bed and grabbed my hands. "So...So I'm not crazy? I-I am meant to be a girl?"

The hope in his eyes hurt to look at. _'To know that my friend had been hurting for so long...I could never forgive myself for leaving.'_

 "Yes, Draco. You're meant to be a girl." The moment those words left my lips, Draco's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor.

"DRACO!" I screamed and quickly dropped down next to his body. Magick started to pulse from his body, and the white lines started to glow. Panic started to set in and I clasped my hands over his heart. I could only hope that he'd be okay.

_'Mother...please...save her.'_


End file.
